Ster
Steven Serge, also known as STAR_, ster, or Niichts, is a YouTuber and Twitch streamer formerly known for his Team Fortress 2-centered content. STAR_ was once considered one of, if not the most influential TF2 players on the internet. He also has made various videos with Jerma, such as the "Jerma is Mad" series, and continues to be one of his greatest friends and rivals. History Not much is known about Ster's personal life. He was born in New Jersey and currently lives in Texas. He dropped out of high school to pursue his dream of becoming an artist. Though he mostly does streaming now, he still does art too. He allegedly has a grandpa named Longbeard the Turtle. He is also married to Ashley Lange, who can be heard in some of his old videos from back when they were dating. According to Jerma, they have four children with a fifth on the way, all of whom are named Greg. Ster's first video on his YouTube channel was uploaded in January 2011, the same year Jerma began his channel. At first he simply provided tips and strategies for Team Fortress 2, but later developed a sense of humor and a somewhat manic and enthusiastic personality. His channel thrived on TF2 throughout the early 2010s, and he began collaborating with others such as Ma3la or Boo, and most importantly Jerma. His videos included casual live commentaries along with more produced videos such as the "Jerma is Mad" series. He also had non-''TF2'' related series, such as "Basically" where he takes a broad look at random video games, movies or TV shows, or "Story Time" where he draws or doodles in Photoshop and tells casual stories from his life. However, after a while Ster began to burn out on Team Fortress 2, as is normal. He stopped making as much TF2 content in 2015, admitting that he didn't enjoy the game anymore. For some reason, many fans grew resentful of Ster for this, and he lost much of his popularity soon afterwards. He uploaded his last video on YouTube for a long time in 2016, moving primarily to Twitch streaming which he does now on a regular basis. It would be three years before he finally released another video on his channel in 2019. Relationship with Jerma YouTube Days Jerma and Ster's first official video together was of them playing Tribes: Ascend together in like 2012, though it's possible that they met before this. They collaborated many times over the years, and became something like a power-couple in the Team Fortress 2 realm of YouTube. They predominantly played together in TF2 and GTA IV videos, which became famous for moments such as the "Jerma is Mad" series and "the Truck Punchline". They also played many other games such as Bloody Trapland,'' The Duck Game'' and R.I.P.D. The Game. One can often find Jerma and Ster randomly speaking in each other's videos, as the two would normally share a Skype call to allow the other to make random comments on the other's video during recording. At some point they were also roommates. Both Jerma and Ster moved away from TF2 and YouTube to focus on Twitch streaming around the same time. They maintained contact and would occasionally play games live together. "Falling Out" According to a stream in February 2017, one day Ster's wife Ashley cancelled a doctor's appointment to play Dungeons and Dragons with Ster and Jerma. However, Jerma backed out soon before their arrangements to have dinner with Kim instead. Ster, frustrated, explained that whenever he tried to make plans with Jerma, Kim got in the way and "somehow makes it as hard as possible for me, so I'm done", in addition to sharing other unsavory opinions of Kim. Ster didn't reference Jerma for most of the year after the incident, and when he did, he mostly insulted Kim for allegedly ruining their friendship. Jerma later confirmed that they were in contact since the incident. Jerma also stated the two had "moved on", and he overall behaved gracefully about the issue. Many fans of both creators disagreed about who really was in the wrong, but one thing was clear - everybody wanted Sterma back. Everybody Wants to See This Happen On July 21st, 2018, Jerma streamed Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin, and a mysterious fan called Jerma's phone and started backseating him live. The mysterious fan was using a voice changer, and passed by the window several times before climbing in. The figure wore a black cloak and a white mask, and hijacked the stream from Jerma and started playing. Eventually Jerma tore off his mask, revealing the perpetrator to be none other than Ster. He had come for the $184,000 that Jerma owed him, and the two had a brief argument over the matter before Jerma reluctantly paid him $90,000, but kept $10,000 in his desk. Ster then asked Jerma to accompany him to a local water park, and he eagerly accepted, their friendship renewed. On August 1st, 2018, Jerma streamed Human: Fall Flat with Etalyx and Ster - their first stream together since the reunion. They now occasionally stream playing games together. As it turns out, Ster admitted here that he and Jerma had made up the same night of the falling out, but never mentioned it publicly. They had also been planning a "reunion" stream for quite a while, but never had a chance to make it work until many months later. It was also revealed that Ster's occasional shit-talking of Jerma during this long period was in preparation for the reunion stream, to subtly "hype" it. However, because the stream was continually pushed back, Ster's beef with Jerma began to look more and more sincere, fooling many long-time fans. But the past is the past - for now, the boys are back in town. Twitter Poll A Twitter poll post (after the water park event) was made by Ster saying "Should you be friends with someone who sprays sunscreen in your mouth?", and Jerma made a comeback poll saying "Should you be friends with someone that has you go down the water slide claiming 'there's still time, relax', only to have an employee drop a bar in front of you telling you they're now closed, while you watch your friend scream in glee down the water slide?". This is them referencing their aforementioned trip to the water park. In the Ring Jerma Rumble STAR_ was present in this Rumble, though he looks absolutely nothing like his real-life appearance. This version is an African-American gentleman wearing some nice casual clothes. Jerma used to do this often to play around with the running gag that people didn't know what Ster looked like at the time. He does fairly well, and is eventually eliminated by Danny Devito. Jerma Rumble 2 During Jerma Rumble 2, STAR_ had the honor of being the first contestant in the line-up of wrestlers, and this time entered the ring in an astronaut suit. He is eliminated by Grandpa 5 minutes in. Jermania 2014 Ster was not a participant in Jermania 2014, but he was part of the audience during Grandpa's Gauntlet match where Grandpa gets angry at him. Ster was having none of that, punched Grandpa in the face, and left the stadium irritated. Jerma Rumble: Live Action Ster himself does not explicitly appear, but he plays the role of the Christmas Tree in the Jerma Rumble - Live Action. He is eventually eliminated by the Giant Rat. Gallery e56.jpg|STAR_ as a young man Jerma&Star.jpg|A young Jerma and STAR_ together Star and jerma.png|Jerma and STAR_ (again) Starjermaetalyx.png|Ster streaming SUPERFIGHT with Jerma and Etalyx Starpingpong.png|STAR_ trapped in a tub of ping pong balls Jerma Rumble 1 STAR_.PNG|STAR_ in the Jerma Rumble Jerma Rumble 2 STAR_.PNG|STAR_'s appearance in Jerma Rumble 2 Byeah and star rumblehouse.png|STAR_ and a Byeah talking External Links * Main YouTube Channel * Secondary YouTube Channel * Twitch Channel * Twitter * Reddit * DeviantArt * Steam Group (abandoned) Trivia * STAR_'s nickname "ster_" is a play on his last name, Serge. By removing the G and the "E" suffix at the end, but combining it with his internet name, "ster" is the result. ** Conversely, it may be a combination of his first and last name, constructed by using the "St" in Steven and the "er" in Serge, thus "ster". * STAR_ is younger than Jerma by 4 years, 11 months. * STAR_ started his YouTube channel on May 30th, 2007. The first video on his channel is a tutorial on how to play carefully as the Scout on TF2, uploaded January 22, 2011, although many fans have stated that he had uploaded videos earlier than that. * It has been confirmed by the man who plays Carl Griffinsteed that STAR_ is indeed The Christmas Tree in Jerma Rumble - Live Action, Saying: "ster was the christmas tree, he was there day two" * STAR_ was previously known to rarely express his feelings towards Jerma, or compliment him; presumably he finds this difficult, but he considers him a close friend. * According to Jerma, STAR_ and his wife, Ashley, have 4 kids, with a 5th on the way, all of them named Greg. * Ster really loves ping-pong, and even goes to tournaments. * STAR_ has never played Super Mario 64. * STAR_ was once sued by Jerma and lost easily. This was due to STAR_ not having a lawyer. Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Star Category:Twitch.tv Category:Real People Category:Youtube Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Jerma's family Category:Skits & Stories